


【南北车】夫人

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 私设巨多记得别带脑子看，我又成功水了一篇，现在只想赶紧还完债安心写自己想写的【卑微】





	【南北车】夫人

**Author's Note:**

> 私设巨多记得别带脑子看，我又成功水了一篇，现在只想赶紧还完债安心写自己想写的【卑微】

元帅依X将军绫 绫攻  
————分割线————  
乐正绫舒服地坐在办公室中，哼着歌手里把玩着一支名贵的钢笔。  
“进来。”安逸的氛围被敲门声扰乱，乐正绫整理了下领子严肃地说道。  
“报告绫将军，敌对的元帅愿意和谈。”乐正绫点了点头挥挥手让下属离开。  
“你们元帅呢？”洛天依背着手站得笔直，乐正绫肩上的军衔让那双绿色的眸子中带上了不满。  
“不好意思洛元帅，我就是这里最大的，想和谈跟我商量就行。”乐正绫站起身走到洛天依面前，身高差让洛天依有种压迫感。  
“我们双方停战，打下来的领地归你们，但我们要求你们释放俘虏。”洛天依没办法只得和乐正绫说了和解的要求。  
“停战可以，领地理应归我们，但是释放俘虏……”乐正绫眯起红眸看着洛天依，眼神像是打量猎物的野兽，“他们在我们这里白吃白住还没生命威胁，就这么简单放了，我大米不要钱？”  
“你……”洛天依看着乐正绫嘴角的坏笑就一股无名火涌上心头，绿眸快把乐正绫瞪出个洞来。  
“那我们愿意赔偿。”属于败方的洛天依咬了咬牙继续和乐正绫谈话。  
“但这场战争是洛元帅你挑起来的，我们被动反击损失了不少呢。”乐正绫稍稍俯下身，如果不是有帽檐在两人都快亲上了，“就凭现在你们的情况，赔得起吗？”  
“乐正绫，再打下去对你们也不利，有什么要求你直接说，别跟我玩踢皮球。”洛天依丝毫没意识到两人的距离太近了，抬起头怒视着乐正绫。  
“爽快，洛元帅早说不就好了。”乐正绫丝毫没有面对比自己军衔高的人的感觉，随意地摘下军帽放在办公桌上，像是被束缚坏了一般扯了扯衣领。  
“俘虏我可以免费还给你们，吃的饭就当白送的，赔偿也不要你们的，你们还有多少钱我比洛元帅你都清楚，至于领地你收回去都可以，多那么些地方还要管理，我嫌麻烦。”乐正绫的语气里满是无所谓，就像是玩了场过家家一样什么都不要。  
“但是……”果然，洛天依眉头一皱，这种时候没有转折才有鬼。  
“你要留下来。”乐正绫双手向后撑着办公桌，随意的模样让洛天依很是不爽，抬头却因为逆着光只能看清那藏着戏谑的红眸。  
“不同……！”“和解的要求无论怎么想都应该是我来定，亲爱的洛小姐。”乐正绫突然上前掀开了洛天依的军帽，捏着她的下巴，几乎是贴着她的唇说道。  
“乐正绫！”洛天依想到自己身为元帅却被一个将军调戏了，当即想要动手。  
“我不想动手，所以如果洛小姐弄疼我了，那些俘虏就一个都回不去喽。”乐正绫慢条斯理地解开自己的领带，游刃有余的样子很欠打，但洛天依却做不了任何事。  
“所以留下我是为了什么？”洛天依忍着上前给乐正绫来一拳的冲动咬着牙继续谈话。  
“这个嘛……”乐正绫故作沉思了一会，再次看向洛天依的时候眼睛里是赤裸的欲望，“我这不单身久了看上你了吗？”  
“你……！”洛天依一听，又羞又怒地转身就要离开，迈开没两步就被阴影笼罩，重量压在了肩上。  
“洛小姐要是离开了办公室就代表和谈失败，我可以正大光明地进攻，到时候你就要以俘虏的身份爬上我的床了。”乐正绫用双臂箍住洛天依，坏笑着目睹了洛天依的耳朵随着自己的吐息红透的过程。  
“乐正绫你就是个军痞！”洛天依用力挣脱开乐正绫的束缚，两步跑到门边，手搭在门把上却迟迟没有动作。  
乐正绫被推开也不恼，她知道自己这话一说，洛天依再有骨气也不敢离开，悠哉悠哉地走到办公桌前，双手用力坐在桌子上，玩味地看着握着门把脑内进行着天人交战的洛天依。  
“乐正绫。”洛天依一咬牙转过身，“只要我留下，你之前说的都算数是吧？”  
“没错哦。”乐正绫看着视死如归的绿眸觉得有些好笑，自己什么时候被当成了吃人的怪物了？  
“那就成交。”洛天依像是突然卸下了架子一般，外套一脱瘫在了办公室的沙发上。  
“你这就直接当自己家了？”乐正绫看着洛天依的态度转变有些无奈，从办公桌上下来走到洛天依面前。  
“你之前那话的意思不就是想让我和你交往吗？”洛天依突然胆大起来死死盯着乐正绫的红眸。  
“不不不，距离正确答案还差一点。”乐正绫的坏笑瞬间让洛天依的胆飞走了，愣住的下一秒，洛天依就被按在了长沙发上，乐正绫的双手就像镣铐一般将洛天依的手腕锁在了扶手上。  
“我是想直接让你当夫人来着。”乐正绫直接摊了牌，不等洛天依喊等等就直接堵住了她的嘴。  
“唔……放……唔嗯~”不成句子的单字从唇边溢出，洛天依的脑袋里一片空白只有乐正绫刚才的话在里面旋转，已经能感觉到脸颊发烫，曲起膝盖顶着乐正绫的小腹试图推开身上人。  
“嗯~唔……”乐正绫调整了姿势把洛天依两只手腕叠在一起用一只手卡住，左手向下掐着洛天依的大腿把顶得自己小腹生疼的膝盖往外掰。  
乐正绫半眯着眼睛，舌尖勾住不断闪躲的小舌半强迫地让洛天依回应自己，左手成功拉开阻挡物后顺着大腿摸到洛天依的腰。  
“哈~哼嗯……嗯~”洛天依像是怕痒般地缩了缩身子，脑袋开始发热，伸出舌头同乐正绫纠缠，在察觉到自己的衬衫已经被解开了大部分扣子后不安地抓紧了乐正绫的手。  
“肺活量不行啊夫人。”乐正绫撑起身子给洛天依喘息的空间，左手拨开衬衫，布满细茧的手掌直接覆盖在了洛天依敏感的腰间。  
“啊~痒……别碰……哈~那里……”洛天依抖了抖身子，从接吻开始一直闭着的双眼睁开了一些，里面已经蕴满了水汽。  
“嗯~有人鱼线，身材不错哦夫人。”乐正绫的红眸中满是愉快，指尖顺着线条划动，在碰到裤边后又返回，继续揉捏轻抚腰间的嫩肉。  
“你……不要……哈啊~这样叫我……唔嗯~”洛天依憋红了脸才完整清晰地说完了一句话，双手用力差点挣脱开，就因为耳垂被咬住而软了下来。  
“反对无效。”乐正绫用舌尖描绘洛天依耳廓的形状，即便身下人扭头想躲也紧追不舍。  
乐正绫终于放过了洛天依发烫的耳朵，低头又开始针对白皙的脖颈，左手顺着腰线一路点火，碰到洛天依的内衣后没忍住笑出了声。  
“有人知道洛元帅的内衣还是前扣式的吗？”乐正绫咬着洛天依的喉咙强忍着笑意。  
“乐正绫！”洛天依自然看见了乐正绫颤抖的肩膀，曲起另一只膝盖用力顶了下乐正绫的腿根。  
“嘶。”乐正绫感觉一阵阵的疼痛从右腿根传来，有些恼火，张口就在洛天依颈侧留下了完整清晰的牙印。  
“唔！疼……呜……”还没来得及得意就被报复了回来，脖颈处传来的疼痛让洛天依还以为自己被咬了块肉下来，眼泪瞬间就落了下来。  
“让你不乖。”乐正绫的语气反而委屈得不行，伸出舌头轻舔浮现出血丝的印记，左手已经毫不含糊地解开了最后的衣物，小小的山峰正好一手握住，随着揉捏从指缝中溢出的乳肉让乐正绫大感满足。  
“唔嗯~痛……手腕……唔~”洛天依的气音迫使乐正绫抬头查看，越过泪汪汪的绿眸，发现洛天依的手腕已经被自己勒出了红印。  
“放开你可以，但是乖乖抱住我，听见没？”乐正绫对上洛天依的眼睛，见她点了点头终于松开了手。  
“夫人真软。”乐正绫感觉到柔软的双臂攀上了自己背部，红眸含笑低头亲了下洛天依的唇。  
“闭……唔啊~”下身被温热手掌覆盖的酥麻感让洛天依咽下了第二个字，缩着身子紧靠着乐正绫。  
“夫人，湿了哦。”洛天依已经被乐正绫说得脖子都红了，胸口起伏着却说不出什么话，张口就是羞耻的呻吟。  
乐正绫见洛天依咬着唇也不阻止，低头含住挺立的红缨，牙齿轻咬住乳晕舌尖挑动着乳尖，右手敷上一直被冷落的另一边，左手指尖顺着花缝磨蹭了一会便稍稍用力陷进了柔软的花唇中，温热的爱液立刻沾满了手指，曲起指节分开了紧闭的花瓣让自己的动作更方便，指腹在狭窄的穴口摩挲。  
“唔~绫……哈啊……不要……嗯~”从未被他人触碰的私密处被乐正绫玩弄于股掌之间，陌生的感觉充斥全身，双手把乐正绫的衣服攥得皱巴巴的，想要夹紧双腿却被卡在腿间的身体阻挡，更像是主动求欢。  
“夫人别咬自己。”乐正绫放开已经布满齿痕红印被自己玩得红肿的胸部，抬头发现洛天依的下唇溢出了鲜血，上前吻去安抚性地轻吮几下。  
“唔~绫……”洛天依感觉到了下身异物的进入，身体瞬间绷直近乎挂在了乐正绫身上。  
“放松，不会痛的，乖。”乐正绫现在进退两难，探入的指节被小穴紧紧咬住，内里的软肉像是小嘴一般吮吸着自己。  
“哈~唔啊！”洛天依刚刚按照乐正绫说的慢慢放松了身体，卡在浅处的异物就一下次进入到深处，内壁上不少敏感点都被碾过，洛天依的呻吟一下子变了调，回过神顿感羞耻张口咬在了乐正绫的肩膀上。  
“唔……”虽然隔着衣服但洛天依把浑身的劲都用上了，乐正绫眉头一皱，她不喜欢疼痛，抽出手指后强硬地塞入了两根手指，丝毫不管初经人事的小穴能否承受，也不管洛天依呜咽着反对，双指一路撑开收缩的软肉探到深处。  
“呜~哼嗯……”洛天依已经没劲了，只是仍倔强地咬着嘴里的衣服，下身肿胀的感觉渐渐缓和已经适应了乐正绫的手指，甚至配合着抽送的节奏收缩小穴。  
两人就像打起来了一样，洛天依死咬着乐正绫的肩膀，整个人缠在她身上，乐正绫则越发用力地在渐渐湿润顺畅的小穴中抽插，手肘撑着沙发，右手抓着洛天依的后颈想把粘在自己身上的的膏药扯下来。  
“唔嗯！”洛天依也不知道哪里来的力气，硬是隔着衣服咬住了乐正绫的肉，小穴收紧把探入的双指卡在了半进不进的地步，涌出的爱液打湿了乐正绫的手掌又落在沙发上，还有不少蹭在了乐正绫小腹处的衣服上。  
“哈……唔~”洛天依半眯着绿瞳软在了沙发上，长时间咬着东西导致下颚酸痛，只能微张着嘴喘息，双腿试图合拢却还是夹住了乐正绫的身子。  
“夫人你属狗的啊。”乐正绫撑着身子扯了扯衣服露出肩头已经青紫的齿痕，狠狠瞪了洛天依一眼，报复性的吻上喘息的小嘴榨取洛天依的氧气。  
“唔……唔……”洛天依的小舌又被勾了起来，加快的心跳预示着氧气即将耗尽，只好象征性的回应几下把乐正绫哄开心了。  
“以后不许咬我。”乐正绫坐在沙发上把洛天依拉了起来靠在自己怀里，摸索着帮她扣好了衣服。  
“为什么是我在下，明明官比你大。”洛天依累得不想动，下意识抱着乐正绫的手臂安静地待着。  
“得了吧，夫人你那点能力在我手底下也就一杂兵。”乐正绫语气里的不屑让洛天依有些不爽，顺势在乐正绫手臂上留了牙印。  
“嘶，真属狗啊。”乐正绫吃痛差点弹起来，用力点了下洛天依的额头。  
“痛~”委屈巴巴的眼神成功换来了一个吻，计划通。


End file.
